


Senate Spy

by phoenixhrt22



Series: TCW character swap au’s [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character swap, M/M, Poisons, Romance, Senate Spy, Senators, Spies, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhrt22/pseuds/phoenixhrt22
Summary: Anirex character swap AU. Anakin is still himself, Rex is now Padme and the rest of the characters are the same.I’m thinking that Rex is the son of Padme Amidala and Jango Fett??? But I’m not to sure.Anyhow the phantom menace happens as normal with Rex as ‘King’ and he meets Anakin.They end up getting married.Also Wolffe is Captain Typho because why not :)AGAIN I DON’T OWN ANY OF THIS!!!





	Senate Spy

Rex stared out onto the city and sighed. Anakin was due back days ago and he hadn’t heard a thing from him (not that that was uncommon). He played with the cuff of his light purple undershirt, his outfit was one of his husband’s favourites and a easy costume to lounge in, unlike most traditional Naboo clothing, it was toned down and simple. It had a light purple undershirt, a dark purple waistcoat that matched his trousers that were mostly fitted then flowed out on the shin and had a slit in the front revealing black boots which he normally wore indoors. 

He huffed again, the feeling of complete loneliness washing over him. Yes he did have C-3PO and the other droids for company and he also had the other senators like Bail and Mon Mothma but he was still lonely. He just wished for a quiet life with.... 

“Master Ani, what a delight to see you.” Threepio’s voice cut through his thoughts, he turned to see his husband standing in the doorway holding a tray. 

“I shall tell master.....” the droid continued. 

“That will be all, Threepio.” Rex ordered as he ran up the balcony stairs. 

“Are you sure, my Lord?” The droid enquired. 

“Yes, now go.” The senator chimes back rolling his eyes. 

“Very well.” And at that the droid shuffled off our of the room. 

“I brought dinner.” Anakin grinned handing him the tray. 

Rex chuckled and shook his head, “How did you manage this?” 

“I had to hitch a ride on a cargo freighter.” Anakin replied as he watched his husband move to put the tray on the wooden caff table.

“What happened to your military transport?” Rex looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“It blew up.” Anakin sheepishly replied and he rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he had picked up from Rex. 

Rex just huffed and rolled his eyes, typical. 

“Anyway, the captain was bringing a shipment to a restaurant here, and he gave me something to bring home.” He continued. 

“We just have to....what?” He looked over Rex’s slightly glazed and soft expression. 

“You called this....home.” He murmured 

"What else would I call it?” Anakin smiled and kissed his lover’s temple. 

“The Naboo ambassador gave me something. I think I still have it here somewhere.” Rex spun around looking for whatever it was.

“Must be something good.” Anakin chuckled at his husband’s confused expression. 

“It is. It'll be perfect. Five blossom bread, my specialty.” Rex grinned teasingly before sauntering over to stand in front of his husband who was sitting on the purple velvet coach. 

“You have a specialty?” Anakin joked. 

“I know how to make lots of things.  
When I was little, I cooked every day.  
I've been saving it for a special occasion.” Rex berated him with his hands on his hips. 

“An evening alone with you? I can't think of an occasion more special.” Anakin smiled as he pulled the older senator down next to him and tightly embraced him. 

“I wish it could always be just like this.” Rex hummed as he stood on the balcony of the Naboo embassy. 

“Me too.” Anakin replied as he slipped his hand around his husband’s waist. 

A abrupt comm link chime parted the two. 

Anakin sighed “I have to report to the Jedi Council.” 

“Right now?” Rex whined. 

“Actually, about seven clicks ago. If I keep delaying, Obi-Wan will send a clone squad out to find me.” Anakin grumbled at the thought. “I've been ducking his signals all night.” 

“I understand.” Rex turned away and walked towards the balcony edge, his posture and blunt tone made it clear he was upset. 

“I can sense that you're angry.” Anakin said calmly and put his hand on Rex’s shoulder. 

“Don't think you can read my mind.” Rex hissed as he shrugged his husband. 

“You shouldn't take this personally. Duty comes first, especially in wartime.” He said calmly not wanting to further escalate the argument. 

—————————————

“Senator Amidala.” Anakin ran up behind Rex as he came out the Senate discussion room. 

“General Skywalker. You finally found some time for me.” Rex cooly responded keeping his eyes ahead. 

 

“Are you still mad about last night?” Anakin whispered before turning them into an empty booth and ejecting the hover platform. 

“Why would I be mad? I'm not mad.” Rex replied with a hint of sarcasm but Anakin just brushed it off. 

“Good. Now tell me about your dealings with Senator Clovis.” He questioned. 

“So you're here on Jedi business.” Rex narrowed his eyes “I already told Master Yoda. I don't want to spy on a colleague and an old friend.” 

“Old friend.” Anakin sneered, he didn’t like that term at all especially coming from his husband. “How well do you know Clovis?” 

“Why does that matter? That was before we were together.” Rex hissed back trying to keep his fiery temper under control. 

“I am just trying to get a sense of who this guy is. I'll need to brief whoever does end up spying on him.” Anakin said calmly which only angered Rex more. 

“I thought you were here to talk me into becoming an agent for the Jedi.” Rex dubiously growled. 

“That is not a job for you. I don't agree with the council on this. If Clovis is involved in a separatist conspiracy the last place you should be is anywhere near him.” Anakin huffed with his arms folded. 

“Clovis is conspiring with the Separatists? Yoda didn't tell me that. I can't believe Clovis would do that. This is terrible.  
I never expected that from him. Someone has to find out the truth.” Rex sounded both shock and determined. 

“Someone does. Just not you.” Anakin replied. 

“Why not me?” Rex stepped close to the jedi with arms folded and his eyes narrowed. 

“Because it's going to be dangerous.  
Whoever takes this mission will be putting their life at risk.” Anakin fired back. 

“I've been in many tough situations before. It never seemed to bother you.  
I never stopped you from facing danger. You're constantly getting shot at.” Rex yelped. 

“I've been trained for that.” Anakin remained calm knowing Rex wanted him to shout so he could play victim as get his way, his husband was devious he’d give him that. “It's very different from spying on a traitor.”

“You mean I can't handle the mission.” Rex sassed and tilted his head to the side. 

“I mean I'm not gonna let you do it.” Anakin snapped 

“You're not going to let me? It's not your decision to make. It's mine.” Rex leant forward so they were inches away from one another. 

“Lucky for us, you've already decided to refuse.” Anakin smiled he just played the winning card, but was then shut down again. 

“Actually, I just changed my mind. You've convinced me that it's vital to learn what Clovis is doing. I accept the mission to spy on him.” Rex slyly smiled and raised head in victory. 

“Even though I'm telling you not to?” Anakin growled. 

“Don't take it personally, Anakin. Duty comes first, especially in wartime.” The Senator snarked. 

—————————————

“First, I'll need to get back in touch with him.” Rex said to the three Jedi seated infrontpf him. “Clovis and I haven't spoken in a long time.”

“A surprise that is, given your past.” Yoda mused 

“What does that mean, Senator?” Anakin side glanced him. 

“At one point, Clovis and I were....close. It was my choice to return things to a strictly professional level. Clovis didn't take it well.” Rex awkwardly responded. 

“Do you think you'll be able to rekindle your friendship with him?” Windu asked. 

“Master, Senator Clovis is a very dangerous man. If he realizes he’s tricking him...” Anakin trailed off. 

“I'm aware of the risks, Master Jedi.” Rex cut him off. “But I know I can regain Clovis' trust.” 

“Good. The closer you can get to him, the better.” Obi-wan nodded.   
“I understand. I'll do whatever is necessary to succeed in my mission.” He side glanced Anakin again before bowing and walking out. 

“And I'll do whatever I have to to protect him.” Anakin watched him go. 

——————————————

“It's been good to see you again, Clovis.  
I didn't realize how lonely I was until tonight.” Rex smiled as he fiddled with his drink. 

“Perhaps I can do more to ease your loneliness once I return from Cato Neimoidia.” Clovis smiled in response and leant forward taking his hand. 

“You're taking a pleasure trip?” Rex asked innocently. 

“Hardly. Going there to put the fear of Scipio in those overgrown Trade Federation grubs. You know how they are.  
They love to borrow money from the Banking Clan. But they hate to pay it back.” Clovis sneered and leant back. 

“Maybe you can say a few words on my behalf. I'm on the holonet with the Neimoidians every day asking for trade concessions, but I can't ever seem to make progress.” Rex huffed and shook his head. 

“I've got an idea. Come with me to Cato Neimoidia. Speak to them in person.  
I have leverage from the Banking Clan, you have diplomatic contacts. We can help each other.” Clovis smiled 

“Are you inviting me for political reasons or because you want us to be friends again?” Rex gave a flirtatious smile. 

“Both, of course. Although I'm far more interested in your friendship than your politics.” He smiled back heavily leaning on the implication. 

“In that case, I'll be happy to go with you. It'll be like old times.” Rex smiled and shifted to leave. 

“On the contrary. I hope it'll be much better than old times.” Clovis took his hand and kissed his knuckles. Rex found himself musing about how much of a gentlemen he still was, unlike someone.

————————————

Rex walked down onto the landing with Anakin and Wolffe closely following him. Clovis saw him and opened his hands in an appreciative gesture. 

“You look exquisite.” Clovis smiled at his outfit (the same one he wore for Anakin the night he returned). 

Anakin grumbled before racing ahead and preparing the seats. 

“If you get tired, you can rest your head on my shoulder.” Clovis murmured in his ear, though Rex knew by the way Anakin tensed he had heard him. 

“Allow me, my Lord.” He pulled the seat bar down to release the catch. 

“And this one's broken.” Anakin yanked it snapping the catch. “Too bad.” 

“We're ready for takeoff, captain.” Wolffe looked over and nodded. 

“All I have to do is fly the ship.” Anakin grumbled as he looked down at the screen to see Clovis leaning in to kiss Rex and his husband desperately trying to subtly lean away. 

Anakin grinned as he jerked the ship one way then back sending Clovis into a seat two down from Rex. 

“Blast it.” Clovis huffed and Rex gave him a fake sympathetic smile before sending a thankful look to the camera. 

Anakin smiled and he heard Wolffe chuckle softly beside him. 

—————————————

“Senator Amidala, an unexpected privilege.” The Nemodian senator smiled as he shuffled forward. 

“Senator Dod, please forgive me for arriving unannounced.” Rex bowed his head in respect. 

“Always a pleasure to see you, my dear.  
I hope you and I can make a fresh start.” Dod responded with a fake smile. 

“I came here with the very same hope. I believe in second chances.” Rex smiled softly and looked at Clovis who smiled and flushed lightly. 

“So do I, Senator.”The Senator agreed but watched the two exchange glances warily. “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
